


Ten Sentences About Obi-Wan and Quinlan

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ten Sentences Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the Ten Sentences Meme.





	Ten Sentences About Obi-Wan and Quinlan

Angst: “He isn’t dead; I’d know it if he was,” Quinlan murmurs on a restless night, in which only the stars and Korto hear him. 

 

AU: Kenobi has a rule against dating humanities professors, but Dr. Vos might just make him break it. 

 

Crack: Quinlan’s wings match his hair, and Obi-Wan does not fail to notice the way Quinlan shivers with pleasure as Obi-Wan brushes his fingers through the feathers. 

 

Future fic: Luke needs him, and Obi-Wan will return in time, but for a brief moment… the Force allows Obi-Wan a good-bye he had previously been denied. 

First Time: “If you don’t stop being so loud, our Masters will hear us,” Obi-Wan cautions, and Quinlan scoffs at the hypocripsy of it all. 

 

Fluff: “I have been thinking it’s time to retire,” Quinlan says, as they sit at the temple and drink hot chocolate, a drink that Anakin’s son has recently declared a great love for.

 

Humor: “Many cultures have a great love of showing off as a mating habit, but it is unbecoming of Jedi to nearly drown as a way to gain affection, Obi-Wan - even to those of us who choose to be sexually active,” Qui-Gon says, to Obi-Wan’s great horror. 

 

Hurt/Comfort: The baldness will go away in time, though the guilt will not, but in the meantime, Obi-Wan will seek comfort from Quinlan’s embrace. 

 

Smut: Quinlan’s hands curl around Obi-Wan’s wrists and Obi-Wan relinquishes the control he must otherwise struggle to have at all other times. 

 

UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension): “Master Vos is very handsome,” Satine whispers to Obi-Wan, and she doesn’t miss the sad sigh that accompanies his brief nod.


End file.
